1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved systems for combustion of fuels and to methods for catalytic promotion of fuel combustion. In one specific aspect the present invention relates to catalytic systems for control of exhaust emissions from internal combustion engines.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Exhaust emissions from small internal combustion engines, such as are used for lawn mowers and small generator sets, are a significant source of atmospheric pollution by hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide. Although automotive emissions are now controlled by use of catalytic converters, such conventional devices are not considered feasible for small engine use because of inherently large size, high cost and system complexity and durability.
The present invention meets the need for reduced emissions by providing a system for the combustion of fuel lean fuel-air mixtures, even those having exceptionally low adiabatic flame temperatures such as admixtures of air with the exhaust gases from small internal combustion engines.